Hunter
The Hunter is the first boss that faces in DmC: Devil May Cry. He is one of many demons employed by as bounty hunters. Description The Hunter resembles an excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of his face, and his nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. He wears a metal harness over his torso, and has a strap on his right leg to hold his grappling gun. Story ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' After a raucous night out at Devil's Dalliance, Dante is woken by Kat, who warns him that Mundus's demons have managed to find him, just as the Hunter sails up to the pier and drags Dante into Limbo. The Hunter grabs Dante's trailer with his grappling gun, and rips it off the pier, but Dante jumps through the wreckage while grabbing his clothes, and the Hunter slips into the water to find another chance to ambush Dante. As Dante attempts to escape into the city, the Hunter frequently bursts through the architecture to attack Dante, but does not manage to corner him until Dante arrives at the haunted house attraction where he attacks Dante with his knife. His attack is parried by Dante and he stumbles, escaping as soon as he recovers. He is chased by Dante until he and Dante arrive at the Ferris wheel attraction, where they ensue their battle. Since the Hunter is bulletproof, Kat throws a Wiccan-charmed bottle at his face, revealing his weak spot. With this advantage, Dante easily defeats the Hunter. As it lies dying, the Hunter identifies Dante as the Son of and taunts him that he will die, just like , "the whore". As Dante retorts that it's "not the first time he's been called a son of a bitch," he performs the coup de grâce on the Hunter and returns to the real world. Strategy In battle he uses a giant combat knife to fight the young demon hunter, and also has an over-sized grappling claw to pull in targets. He is quite agile, and makes use of leaping attacks that can leave him momentarily defenseless while trying to pry his knife from the pier. Attacking its face repeatedly can leave the Hunter stunned on the ground, allowing Dante to hammer away at its head unopposed. Sometimes the Hunter will climb up to the ferris wheel within the area and fire his grappling hook, which causes a large hand-shaped chunk of ground to form, which tries to snatch Dante. Shooting at him can cause him to fall off the wheel and into the ground. It is also possible to counter the hand before it grabs Dante, doing so will allow Dante to break the hand with Rebellion and punt the claw back to the Hunter, smacking him in the face and knocking the demon off the wheel. When the Hunter's health gets low, he will spew out a black fog, which he hides in, throwing his combat knife at Dante from different angles. Avoid or parry the knife to fight back, parrying the blade will make Dante send it back to the Hunter and damage him. Defeating the Hunter rewards the player with the Come on Puppy. Let's Go award. Background The Hunter's name is a reference to the profession of bounty hunting or contract killing, which involved a wanted target, in some cases, a criminal, being hunted down and brought to justice, dead or alive. This relates to how the Hunter performs surprise attacks in the haunted house at the carnival and how his attacks in the boss fight involve the use of a dagger. Gallery File:The Hunter (battle) DmC.jpg|The Hunter boss fight References de:Jäger es:El Cazador Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:DmC: Devil May Cry